


I want you so bad

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rimming, Tony is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to open his present up from Barry nice and slowly</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you so bad

Barry was whimpering on the bed, his body felt like it was on fire and he never wanted it to stop. His present to Tony had been his ass, bow and all, and Tony had made sure that Barry knew that he was going to open his present, nice and slow, making sure there was no tearing but that Barry knew he was appreciative of him. He really was. The way he was opening Barry up, his fingers crooking at the right angle, his voice ordering Barry not to come, not until he says to. Barry really needed to. Tony had a voice like the devil and fingers to match. The way they move inside of him, his tongue licking the spots that were already sensitive to him. One hand on his hips, moving Barry down onto his fingers, giving Tony the right angle to go deeper. Him using that to his advantage.

 

“To-fuck-ny,” He moaned, the only words he was actually able to get out.

 

“You are doing so good, so pliant for me, wanting me to take you, you so impatient, begging for it, look at you, just taking my fingers like you were born to, so pretty,” Fuck that voice.

 

He heard the sound of vibrations, he blushed at the thought of the present that Barry bought him, a vibrator, for the nights that Barry wasn’t there. Fuck he needed this.

 

“You want this Barry, in that tight ass of yours, fucking you so slowly like you did to me last night, making me beg for it, you know, I’ve never begged for someone, only you, and that vibrating cock of yours,” Tony held the vibrator against his ass, circling around his hole.

 

“You want this,” It was more of a statement then question, Tony already knew the answer.

 

“Yes,” He moaned.

 

“Beg,” Tony ordered.

 

“Fuck me, please, I want to feel it, feel you opening me with it, making me yours, only yours,” He was arching off the bed, pushing his ass closer to Tony.

 

He gripped onto the sheets, his body was already sensitive, the vibrator was only on the lowest vibration and he was already near-tears. He pushed his body down, trying to get the vibrator deeper inside of him, aiming for his prostate, wanting to come badly. Tony had warned him that if he came, there would be consequences, those didn’t seem as bad now, but he would regret them later. He knew that from past experiences. He heard a small click, the vibrations in him going faster, Tony was making the vibrator match him when he would fuck Tony until he was gone and sated. He made Tony be on edge for hours, fucking him over and over again, Tony turning to a mumbling mess on the bed, only knowing one word, Barry.

 

“That’s it, Red, keep going, you can take it, just more,” He had been making noises that he hadn’t realised he was making, Tony’s fingers were heaven but this was more. This was something he could only think of in his dreams.

 

Fourth level, fuck, that was enough, he couldn’t take more.

 

“No, no-nonono,” He was mumbling, shaking his head from time to time.

 

“Want me to stop Red?” He heard the smug smirk.

 

“Don’t stop, fuck, please,” He needed to come, hard.

 

“I won’t, you are doing so well for me, just letting me fuck you with our toy, your ass swallowing around it, wanting and needing more,” Tony flicked the control to the last level.

 

Barrys body convulsed, his body was that white hot flame that was near him coming, he was holding out until he was told he could, being a good boy for Tony. But fuck! He needed this, he wanted to come, to be fucked hard with the toy, having the toy own him. He was pushing back into the dildo, his body on fire and hands white knuckled gripping onto the sheets.

 

“Ple-ase,” He was feeling that burn.

 

“You want to come?” Tony fucked the dildo in and out of Barry, making him cry, his whole body was sensitive and wanting and overloaded.

 

“Ye-s,” His head was shaking side to side.

 

“Come,” Tonys words was like a switch, his body shaking as he came, voice screaming Tonys name, hands unleashing there grip, body flopping onto the bed, he didn’t even care that he was on his own cum.

 

He listened and felt Tony moving him around, a wet cloth on his stomach, sheets being removed, Tony picking him up like he weighed nothing. Barry was too pliant and fucked out to care, he flopped back onto the bed, Tony smirking down at him.

 

“Sleep, Barr,” He felt a kiss to his neck, an arm wrapped around him.


End file.
